


A Midsummer Passion

by dreamkist



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: Merlin encounters Lancelot while gathering plants.  They have a 'harvest' of their own.





	A Midsummer Passion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luckydip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckydip/gifts).



Merlin was in the woods near Camelot. It was midsummer and a good time to gather, or so he had been informed. He looked into the basket he carried and decided he had already gathered plenty. He had the requested hawkweed, burdock, dittany, and rocket. His hands were coated with their stickiness from pulling them out of the ground. He had gotten a bit warm while picking the ones found in the open meadow.

He found a stream back under the trees and drank some of the cool water. He decided to take a little break before he headed back to the castle. He sat down, with the basket beside him, and leaned against a wide, old tree. He raised his face up to the sky and sunlight dappled it.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

A warm feeling seemed to have settled inside him. Something was poking his back – the ground wasn’t that comfortable. He noticed the sun had not sunk too much lower in the sky. Maybe he wouldn’t get back to the castle too late. Then he startled when he heard a soft laugh.

“Napping in the woods, Merlin?” a voice he remembered asked. He looked to the side, and the man came closer. He was a familiar and welcome sight.

“Lancelot!” he exclaimed with a huge smile on his face. He scrambled to his feet and hugged the other man. “What are you doing here?” he asked after they released each other.

“I’m on the way to Mercia. I’ve heard tell of a creature attacking a village there,” he explained. “I was making my way through the woods when I saw you. You looked quite peaceful.” He said the last with a grin.

Merlin scrubbed a hand over his face, “I just closed my eyes for a moment.”

Merlin watched as Lancelot led his horse closer to the stream and tied it to a tree. Lancelot crouched down at the stream, scooped water into his cupped hands, and brought them to his mouth to drink. He got another handful and brought it to his face – scrubbing away some of the collected dirt. Merlin found himself admiring the other man’s strong figure. And that was interesting. Lancelot _was_ quite handsome; it would be difficult not to notice that fact. It was fine.

Lancelot sat down on a fallen tree, and Merlin joined him after a moment instead of standing there like a fool. He felt the need to sit close but kept his distance. He looked at the man then nervously averted his eyes as though Lancelot could read his thoughts.

“How is Camelot?” Lancelot asked.

He didn’t ask about anyone in particular, and Merlin was unsure if he should bring them up, but he had to be honest, “Things are good in Camelot. Arthur’s still a pain, of course.”

Lancelot chuckled at that. His smile was a glorious thing to see.

“Are you hungry?” Merlin asked. He got up and retrieved the basket before he received an answer. He brought out some bread he had wrapped up and gave it to Lancelot. He also gave an apple to him. Lancelot brought out a knife and cut some of the apple for Merlin. When Merlin reached for the proffered slice, their fingers touched, and a spark shot through him. And, oh, _that’s_ what he was feeling. Heat was crawling through his body, and he felt the stirrings of arousal.

He decided to try and distract himself from the strange thoughts and sensations by talking, with a lot of details, and not focusing on anyone’s deft hands. Lancelot ate and listened while Merlin rambled on about various goings-on in Camelot. Merlin, unaware of doing so, had moved closer to him while talking.

While Merlin was involved in telling a story about Arthur’s armor, Lancelot reached over and brushed something from Merlin’s hair. That brought his speech to a halt. He felt his face flush and realized his arousal was getting stronger.

Lancelot’s kind, lovely eyes were looking at him.

“There was a leaf,” he explained.

He looked almost bashful, and Merlin felt the inexplicable urge to throw himself at the other man and press their bodies together.

To distract himself from the growing discomfort, Merlin grabbed Lancelot’s arm and pulled him up. “I want to show you something.” He led him into the open field and up a small hill. They looked across the waving grass with small flowers sprinkled throughout.

“It’s beautiful, Merlin.”

When they began to descend the hill, Merlin stepped on a loose rock and falling, collided with Lancelot. They both went to the ground and had the air knocked out of them. It took a moment for them to catch their breaths. When they did they laughed, and Merlin looked at the man beneath him. He liked the sparkle he saw in his eyes instead of sadness. He was caught up in looking; no other thought entered his mind for a long moment.

“Merlin?”

“Yes?” he asked.

“You’re on top of me,” Lancelot pointed out.

“It seems that I am,” Merlin agreed. A thrill of pleasure coursed through him as he considered their position. The thought briefly crossed his mind that this was reckless and unwise, but he was practiced at ignoring that sort of thing. The feeling he had been dealing with since Lancelot appeared had now become urgent with them this close together.

Merlin’s eyes took in all the details of Lancelot’s face and finally settled on his lips. They were slightly parted. The urge to taste them and see what they felt like against his was overwhelming. He looked back up to the brown eyes and slowly lowered his head to press their lips together.

Lancelot didn’t respond.

Merlin started to panic, but, in a quick move, Lancelot reversed their positions; he was astride Merlin instead. Before Merlin could figure out what was happening, lips crashed against his, and they were kissing. It was wonderful. Brilliant. Merlin let out a moan, held Lancelot’s face between his hands, and deepened the kiss.

When Lancelot pulled away, both of them were breathing heavily. Merlin reached behind his neck to remove his scarf then Lancelot lightly brushed his fingers down his chest to unbuckle the belt and grasp the edges of his shirt. Lancelot moved away so he could help to get the shirt off. Then he too removed his belt and stripped his shirt off, to bare his muscled body. Merlin felt his cock twitch when he looked up at the man between his legs.

Lancelot laid over him and continued the kiss. Merlin gasped when he felt hands rubbing across his chest. Work-hardened fingers brushed over his nipples and down to his belly before repeating the movement.

Merlin pulled away from that wonderful mouth and murmured the other man’s name. Lancelot mouthed along his neck, and that inspired Merlin to raise his hips, seeking contact.

When he pushed against an answering hardness Merlin felt pleasure shoot through him. He rolled them again so that Lancelot lay on his back with Merlin between his thighs. He gazed at the beautiful man lying there in the grass. He watched as Lancelot’s chest rose and fell with deep breaths. He placed his hand on the stomach below him and slid it along the sweat-slick skin, down to the top of his pants. He hesitated, looked up at Lancelot who quickly nodded, before moving his hand down to the hardness hidden underneath.

“Yes,” he said and dropped his head back to the ground.

Merlin swept his hand over the stiffness, and the moan Lancelot released encouraged him to press harder.

“Merlin, please,” Lancelot begged.

The other man grabbed Merlin’s hips and pulled him against himself. It wasn’t enough.

With a flashing of his eyes, Merlin used his magic to pin Lancelot’s hands above his head. Merlin jerked his own pants out of the way and slowly ground his hips against Lancelot. He lowered himself to press his chest to the other man’s. Pressed between their bodies, their cocks slid against each other, the sensation was exquisite. He pushed one muscular thigh open wider and quickened the pace.

Pleasure built in Merlin. He watched as Lancelot tipped his head back against the earth when he reached his release. The sight of his neck elongated and the cry that came from his mouth spurred Merlin on. With a few hard thrusts against Lancelot he climaxed too.

He collapsed down and rested on top of Lancelot. He murmured a word to release his hands, and Lancelot brought them down to stroke his back.

“Was that…” Merlin trailed off. He was suddenly afraid Lancelot would be angry about what had happened even though he had participated.

“It was…” he paused.

Merlin began to rise and apologize but was cut off.

“It was unexpected but not unwelcome,” Lancelot assured.

“Oh, thank the gods,” he exhaled. He felt a dumb smile taking over his face. He looked at Lancelot and was pleased to see happiness there.

+++

“I wish you would return to Camelot,” Merlin said. “You _would_ be welcome.” They had gone back to their place under the trees, and Lancelot was preparing to leave.

“It is not time yet.” He reached out to touch Merlin’s cheek, and then he mounted his horse. 

“You really are a most honorable knight,” Merlin said. He meant it.

With a smile he said, “Farewell, dear Merlin, 'til our paths cross again.”

Merlin watched him ride away across the meadow. When he could no longer see him he retrieved the basket and headed back to the castle.

He would be slightly late, but the lecture would be worth it for the time he had spent with Lancelot.


End file.
